


Affection

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

She is half-asleep even as she slips into the bathroom, running her bath. She is definitely exhausted and yet, when she slips getting in, as she often does, she doesn't shrug it off. This is the last thing she needed. She had wanted a restful, warm bath. Slipping on her way in had set her on edge. She half-curled into herself, letting her pain out in a near wordless wail of pain. John had, of course, come to her then, taking one look at her shivering, sobbing form, and moved to undress before slipping into the bath behind her, gently pulling her back enough that he could reach her. For a while he simply cradled her, then, when she calmed enough, beginning to gently wash her clean, his touch light even as he methodically cleaned every inch of her, then moved to do her hair, the gentleness of his hand stroking through her hair drawing a low moan of sheer pleasure from her. Maybe she had wanted to do this alone, but having John with her helped, it helped a lot. Peaceful happiness washed over her with every fresh sign of his affection, her smile soft when he cleaned himself, then stepped from the bath first, helping her out the bath before wrapping her in a towel, drying himself, then her, and smiling as he lead her to bed, settling her there to comb her hair again, noting how contentedly she let him work, his smile soft as he helped her into a silk-soft nightgown, his own clothing cotton but still soft. Everything he wore to bed was soft now, chosen to be gentle to his skin but to allow Katie to feel him through the fabric. She had settled into his arms contentedly, although she had winced a little as she let her ankle touch the sheet, noting John's instant alertness. He had moved away for only a little while, calling Anton for advice, leaving him on speaker even as he wrapped her ankle, aware of what he was doing only with Anton's help. Sure that her ankle would heal, he had wished Anton a good night, then returned to bed, making sure that he supported her ankle as gently as possible as he placed a spare cushion under it, his focus on Katie soothing her to sleep when he gathered her close again.


End file.
